1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data transfer networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to remote management of network elements in a data transfer network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until recently, data processing meant batch processing using enormous mainframe computers. Mainframe computers contained all of the system intelligence and served this intelligence on a time sharing basis to a variety of dumb peripheral devices, such as terminals, printers, etc.
The centralization of batch processing and mainframe computing is now giving way to a society of intelligent users, such as workstations, servers, etc., distributed across a network. Thus, in modern data processing architecture the mainframe has been turned inside out. That is, each remote location in a modern network is a powerful individual, while the network is becoming a highly sophisticated interconnecting nervous system, akin to an internal mainframe bus in complexity, or perhaps even more complex.
The advantages of providing considerable computing power to individuals on their desktops are well recognized. As networks are required to handle increasing volumes of information, the network itself must become increasingly intelligent. The network must manage network traffic, network resources, user and management requests; it must detect failures and collisions, reroute traffic, and even repair itself. If this task were not formidable enough, the network must allow for the considerable diversity of network elements the many vendors of netware provide, in such manner that each and every network element not only communicates with other network elements, but so that network management is a straightforward and relatively simple task.
The state of the art provides many options to a network designer, including highly intelligent network devices, such as routers, switches, etc., that use the network to send status information to a net manager, and that may be configured remotely by commands issued from a network manager. Thus, the industry recognizes a standard network management protocol, the `simple network management protocol` ("SNMP"), by which the devices of different manufacturers may be controlled using a common command set and data format.
Devices that respond to and communicate with SNMP commands rely on manufacturer supplied agent management software that is resident in a network management data base. An example of such device is the AsanteHub 1012 10 BaseT hub and the AsanteView.TM. management software, manufactured by Asante Technologies of Sunnyvale, California.
The user interlace of each manufacturer's sortware for each agent has its own `look and feel.` Thus, although the protocols that each agent uses are the same, there is no commonly accepted user interface. The state of the art is such that the various proprietary software drivers are, at best, difficult for a network manager to use and maintain. For example, the user interface in most such drivers may or may not require the manipulation of strings of raw data, or the entry of data into crude forms. Thus, highly skilled personnel are required to perform a tedious and repetitive task.
Accordingly, a network administrator is faced with occupying maintenance personnel with the many problems attendant with inconsistent equipment models: redundant manipulation and entry of the same data in different formats, inconsistent and inaccurate network models, stale data as information from one piece of equipment does not track that of other equipment, slow operator response on a network level to equipment changes, new training is required for administrative personnel when a new piece of equipment is added to the network, etc., all in the context of many complex device drivers that are difficult and expensive to use and maintain.
A network failure carries the potential for significant damage to network users, e.g. through lost or miscommunicated data. Network administrator response is less than optimum when the administrator is expected simultaneously to recognize and respond to many different non-intuitive data presentations. Thus, present day network management technology does not reduce the likelihood of injury to a network user in the event of failure. Accordingly, such technology is at best at a crude state of development.
A single point of maintenance for network resources, much like a control tower at an airport, is necessary to assure efficient and secure use of the network. A consistent, intuitive representation of all network elements would allow decisions to be made on resource allocation, maintenance, etc. based on meaningful information.